Bad Dream, Halloween
by luthien-yavetil
Summary: I made that the title because it rhymed. Anyway, this is a crossover with the Nightmare Before Christmas. Artemis, Butler, Holly, and Mulch enter the land of Halloween to dig in deeper to what happened last Christmas!


Yes, another fanfiction. There was this Nightmare Before Christmas crossovered with Artemis Fowl story I made when I was like what, eleven? I found it a few weeks ago and it made me laugh a bit. I decided to renew the story, edit it, remove the OC I put in there, and BOOM! A crossover story I could put in fanfiction! Haha, please review. I do not own Artemis Fowl. It belongs to Eoin Colfer. And the Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Tim Burton.

**-FOWL MANOR STUDY, 7:45 PM- **

Artemis scrolled down the webpage browser, completely and utterly _bored_. Usually, Artemis Fowl the Second wouldn't be bored. He would usually be plotting evil schemes to get paintings from different manors so he could send them to a boring museum so people could start crowding into it to discover the wonderfulness of art.

Artemis glanced above the computer screen and at his loyal partner-in-crime, who was sitting on a chair beside the door reading a book. Artemis presumed he was quite bored as well, even though the person had an unreadable expression on his face. Artemis' partner-in-crime was called Butler by most, which was the man's last name. His first name was actually unknown to everyone else. Everyone else except for three people who were very close to the man. The people were: Butler's younger sister Juliet, Butler's former _sensei_ or teacher, Madame Koi, and Artemis himself.

Artemis chuckled softly and shook his head as he remembered what situation he and his companion were in when Butler told him his first name, and Butler immediately looked up at the sudden noise.

"What is it?" Butler asked as he began to get up.

"Nothing old friend, don't let it trouble you. Just reminiscing here." Artemis replied and Butler sighed in relief and began settling back down on his chair and went back to the book, looking for the part he stopped in. Artemis started noticing the title of the book. 'Romeo and Juliet'?

"Butler, what are you reading?" Artemis asked with the barest hint of humor in his voice. Butler immediately clamped the book shut, using one of his gigantic hands to hide the title as best as he could.

"Just an action novel. Nothing that would interest you in any sort!" Butler said loudly. A complete lie. A brief, humorous smile appeared on Artemis' face to soon be replaced by his normal vampire-like expression.

"If you say so," Artemis said, returning to the screen of his computer. Truly, Artemis and Butler were like Holmes and Watson. They were inseparable. Artemis shook his head again to return to the world of the Internet and then stared at the site he was currently on.

The site Artemis was in was actually a police website which stated all the accounts of the things that happened in the past year. He continued scrolling down. He was about to fall asleep because of boredom until something caught his eye and removed all the sleepiness from his system.

'SANTA IMPOSTER TURNS CHRISTMAS INTO HALLOWEEN'

"Santa imposter…?" Artemis couldn't help saying out loud. "Interesting…" Artemis clicked the link and a new tab emerged. Artemis saw a picture with the silhouette of the moon in the background of a sleigh with nine strange reindeer-looking things pulling it and one bony-looking Santa Claus on the sleigh holding a large sack. It was slightly blurry, but it was still distinguishable, although all the occupants of the picture were black as shadows. Artemis presumed it was just a link the police put in their site to make people laugh. The picture was most probably Photoshopped into looking like that. And then Artemis read half of the story beside the picture and a frown started appearing. Artemis raised his head and looked at Butler, the most serious expression on his face.

"Butler, what did the twins get last Christmas?"

Butler looked up from his book (which he opened again when he figured Artemis wasn't paying any attention to him), a surprised expression on his face. Then he released a rare laugh.

"Oh, that. I remember it well. The twins received a matching set of beheaded dolls. You know those things you see outside houses on Halloween? That's what the received. Your mother screamed her head off when he saw what other presents were under the tree."

"So it really did happen…" Artemis murmured as he stared at the picture of the imposter Santa. The story suddenly got a whole lot more interesting to Artemis. He proceeded to close all the other tabs and windows except for the tab with the police story so he wouldn't be distracted. He saved the picture of the imposter Santa in his main file storage in the computer, and also in a memory stick. Then he started reading the rest of the story.

Butler saw that his employer was back in his own little world. He figured he was of no use to his master at the moment so he shrugged and turned back to his book. After about five more minutes, Butler heard the sound of Artemis getting up from his seat. Butler looked up and saw Artemis ejecting his disk while the printer was printing something out. Butler closed his book, stood up, proceeded to the printer, and got the paper that just finished printing. On the paper was printed the story and the picture.

"You're going to get to the bottom of this, aren't you?"

"Naturally," Artemis replied coolly as he shut down the computer and dusted off his suit. A smirk appeared on his face. "You're not getting tired of all my determined-until-the-end antics, are you Butler?"

"Not at all." Butler replied, handing the paper to Artemis' outstretched hand. "You're going to contact Holly?" Artemis nodded and began adjusting his ring. Then he held it up near his ear, projecting the oh-so-comical image of a kid talking to an imaginary telephone for all the unknowing. Holly soon answered the call from the underground fairy city.

I am also fixing the way I write. Does that look good, or does it all look clamped together? Review and tell me!


End file.
